Nymphid
Nymphid '''is one of the Six Great Roots of Aisthetos. The prime element of the continent is Force, Earth and Water. Description Nymphid is the continent rich in untouched exotic and endemic natural resources, both flora and fauna, protected by its inhabitants from ancient times. Its theme is based on the Amazon rainforests and also Southern America and Australia.Their primary food source are the forests and farming. They are usually isolated from the rest of the world, though not as much as Void. They are known to the world from their Flower Festivals. The continent relies on a representative democratic government, presented as a council of elders, the Eikthyrnir Council. They hold the law of Nymphid and maintains peace all throughout. The citizens of Nymphid are known to be hospitable, seemingly calm and relaxed, hostile people. They settle arguments with words and the least they would do to solve their problems is resort to violence. Nymphians' greatest asset is their love for peace and nature. Countries '''Utgard Marepois Province Marepois is a province where all the structures are naturally made from living trees. People make their homes in the cavity made from the twisting of the trees' trunks. The inhabitants are described to be hospitable, and they believe that the trees are sacred and should never be cut down. Wovenden Town Millefice Village Gouzon Village Wreathiar Province Wreathiar is mostly known for their wide rice fields and plantations. Even small gardens can be found at every home, showing the Nymphian's love for nature. Fhaedrid Town Schiden Village Heimdallr Yvalia Province Yvalia houses the mysterious luminescent trees and plants that can be found only there. They don't have an artificial source of lighting, and they only grow and tend to small glowing plants for light in the night. It produces a stunning view of a city glowing in light every night. Hailline City Tueflow Town Nerridian Harbor Vecias Province Vecias is the same as Yvalia, only that their plants are more inclined to the cold environment and it is settled in the snow. Zionde Town Merryth Village Heissar Village Hymni Border Northern Lands The Northern Lands is settled where the tallest mountain is found. Although the environment is typically harsh, the people survive by living in an underground cave. They cultivate plants that can grow without the aid of sunlight. Freice Town Pleoreu Village Southern Lands The Southern Lands have inhabitants living on the roots and trunk of a large tree, though small in comparison to the World Tree. The people call the tree Yggdrasil and they built structures on it to live in there. A few Aerial Dyrs live in its branches, and they're currently making a way for everyone to be able to reach the top. Ghavia Town Moordi Village Significant Locations Lore Forest A bountiful forest filled with various trees and flowering plants. In its center lies the Garden of Flora. It is a convergence point, not to an element but by the graces of the World Tree itself . The guardian of the tree protects the flora of the world there. Faursted Woods Unlike the Lore Forest, the Faursted Woods is filled with many plants in various sizes, but contains a diverse range of monsters and animals. Miraculously, these monsters haven't attacked or killed a single citizen and have been known to be quite cooperative and friendly. In the middle is a group of trees combined together, forming the Sanctuary of Fauna which houses the Spirit Ratatosk.